otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Boys Settle In
Talus Kahar's House - Living Room - Crown's Refuge ---- ::Built mostly by his own hands, this is the first structure built by the exiled Emperor of Fastheld, Talus Kahar XIV, as a project to learn self-sufficiency among the denizens of the Wildlands. ::The main living room area is rather spacious, with room for a couch and several chairs. ::An L-shaped wooden counter divides this area from the kitchen and dining area. A door leads to his bedchamber. ::Also here: Silvan Dimrost ---- Theo sits on top of his bedroll that is laid out in one corner of the living room. The glimmerings of a sparse beard speckle his chin. He seems to be examining the end on the mace that rests in his lap. Vhramis makes his return to the house, shoving the door open roughly. It thumps against the wall as he wanders in, a dead bird of some sort held in his hand. Theo looks up from his work and nods his head, "Evenin' Sir." He peers at the object in Vhramis's hands, expression curious, "What's that yah got there?" "Dinner. And feathers," the hunter explains, taking a few steps forward and tossing the dead bird the rest of the way into a small tub. "You've adjusted to the town well enough?" Theo has to think for a moment. "It's small. Not much here," he finally offers. "Some cute wimin too, cept they seem kinda wary and not so friendly like." He grins a toothy grin, "Will have to work on that won't I. Hah." "They're probably Shadow Touched," Vhramis responds, deadpan, as he looks into the tub and considers the bird. "Think you'd be able to help teach some of the men some blades tactics?" Theo scowls and looks away when Vhramis speaks of them being touched, noticeably uncomfortable with the notion by the way her squirms. "Yah. I could do that," he answers without looking back at the man. "They ain't gonna pull any weird stuff on me will they?" "I certainly hope not," Vhramis grimaces faintly. "Tell them they can practice that on their own time. But when with you, they need to learn weaponry." Theo seems satisfied with that answer and looks back to Vhramis. "What exactly do you want me to teach them sir?" he asks, "Just your basics? I'm only pretty decent with a spear and I can fight a mean bugger." "Even basics will be good. Some tactics, as well, maybe. I don't think any of us would want to go toe to toe with some of the crap out here, so Light Infantry training would be beneficial," Vhramis explains, drawing a knife and cutting a long hole in the bird to let it's blood drain. Theo listens and nods, his manner enthusiastic. "Well round them all up and I can start tomorrow. They got lots of weapons? I haven't seen many around." "We need iron," Vhramis frowns faintly. "And there's no real good source. I'm hoping that...maybe we can start buying or smuggling it from Fastheld. But, until then, the weapons people have to use may not be of the best quality." "What sort of stuff do they even make here? Hard to buy if there's no imperials." He laughs out loud apparently finding it funny for some reason. "No imperials. Not sure why I bothered to bring some." "Money is still a very real thing," Vhramis replies, shrugging. "There's a thriving...business ongoing witih those in Fastheld. If you want something, I'm sure there are those who you can ask and give money to here who can get it for you." Theo furrows his brow, "Thriving business? With Fastheld? You mean inside?" He looks quite confused and after a moment adds a, "Huh?" "Yes, they skip right over the wall. Or go through it. Whatever the specifics are...I don't want to know," Vhramis waves his hand, before reaching in to start plucking the feathers out of the bird. This news takes a while to settle into the young man's brain. He looks at once shocked and horrified. "You mean they are there all the time? So they could be just walkin' down the streets lookin' all normal and I'd never know!" "That's right," Vhramis grimaces, looking over to Theo. "Unsettling, isn't it? Very unsettling. I don't even quite like thinking about it, really." Theo shudders and looks over to the piece of quartz that lays on the stand. "It's bad enough that I gots to deal with all this weird friggin stuff here sir. No offense or nuthin' sir. But it's helped knowin' that back home it's safe and now I find it's not." He looks down and scowls, "The more I find out. The more I don't like it." He sighs, "Just lettin' you know sir. I realize who you are and everythin' and that I shouldn't be so open and stuff but I'm goin' a bit stir crzy over here." Vhramis wrinkles hise nose slightly and looks back down into the tub. "I'm no one. Just sliding along on a borrowed name. And, they aren't all as awful as the stories say. We're living with many, after all, and they haven't killed us yet, correct?" "Spose not," Theo grumbles. He lays the mace beside the bedroll and lies down. "Though what if it's not about killin' us. Maybe they're just suckin' the Light out of us little by little. What if we lose our minds or somethin' Maybe that's what happened to him." "Yeah..." Vhramis frowns, shuddering slightly. "Whatever the Light that sphere is...I don't like it. I just want it out of here as soon as possible. That archmage is even worse." Theo looks up and stares at the sphere again. "Can't you just get rid of it. Or at least cover it up or something?" "We can't move it, apparently. No matter what," Vhramis frowns. "But he said we could touch it all we wanted. So maybe a blanket would be ok, to cover it up with." Theo takes this as an a-ok and jumps to his feat. He tromps into the bedroom and soon returns with a thin blanket. With little ceremony he flings the blanket open and drapes it over the pedestal. "Good riddance," he spits and walks back to his bedroll. Vhramis can't disagree with those sentiments, not sparing the covered object another glance as he adds to the steadily growing feather pile. Theo watches Vhramis pluck. "You know I could really use some boar. They got boar around here? Them birds you catch are great and everything..." "They'd probably belch fire at me," Vhramis grunts. "And I don't have a good spear to catch any with. I'd have to make a trap or something. An arrow would just piss them off at me." "Uhhhh," Theo grunts and looks down at the two spears lying on the floor. "Problem with mine sir? They're sposed to be the best." "If you want me running around with your weaponry, I can do so," Vhramis shrugs, looking to the spears. "But I didn't want to take any of your stuff without asking." Theo leans over and starts pulling one of the spears out of the thong. "Look if it means I get to eat some real meat. Take it." "Very well," Vhramis nods his head. "I'll see what I can do, then. Hopefully I'll get a healthy one. I'm not even really sure if there are boars around here." Theo lies back down again, once the spear has been placed on the floor. "Well I'm sure someone here can tell yah. They must know." "Most likely," Vhramis nods his head. "I'm sure they know where most everything is. But...I wouldn't go wandering too far, if you ever decide to take a walk. Especially to a certain tower to the south. Nasty business." Theo shakes his head, "I ain't goin' no where sir. Ain't the exploration type. Not by myself anyway. I ain't stupid." "That's probably best," Vhramis nods, shuddering. "That mage told me someone went and turned themselves into a dragon. Then the Instrumentalist turned /them/ into stone. And it's sitting there atop the tower." "Wha?" Theo exclaims and covers his ears with the palms of his hands, "I don't want to know. Jus' don't tell me no more of that stuff." He grimace and shakes his head back and forth as if trying to rid himself of the thoughts. "Sorry," Vhramis mutters, looking slightly guilty. "I've never felt so out of place out here..." Theo doesn't hear Vhramis's apology nor his comment, he's still working on his thoughts. His hands finally fall to his lap. "Don't know what I was thinkin' when I said I'd stay. I'll do my duty sir. No if ands or buts but I can't say I really want this." "Stay together. We'll get through it," Vhramis says to the Bladesman. "And, soon, you can head back if you wish. Once the people here have been given a run through of that training." Theo sighs and stares up at the ceiling, "How long do yah figure you have to stay here sir?" "Don't know," Vhramis answers after a moment of thought. "Don't worry about me, though. They probably won't notice when I leave. Not sure how I'll make it around Fastheld again. Most people know me by sight now anyway, and give me nasty looks." "Cause your tainted now?" Theo asks, being serious. "Can't say I thought about it. I should have. Maybe I ain't so well known so it won't be such a big deal." "Yeah, mostly," Vhramis nods his head. "I haven't been looked at favorably for some time. But that's alright. It doesn't bother me all too much." "Well some think you're some sort of hero," Theo grins, "So it goes both ways. Betcha'll have no problem finding some wimins to keep yah company and such." The man's lips twist into a slightly bitter smile. The knife lifts, and *TWACK*! Off goes the bird's head. "Of course." Theo chuckles, "But maybe not if yah go and chop off heads in front of them like that." Her raises his arms up behind his head, "I could introduce you ta a few if yah want. I know some pretty fine young honeys that would love your type." "That's quite alright," Vhramis blinks, cleaning the bird. "I'm too busy for things like that, anyway. Right now, I need to worry more about not being opened up by the first Wildling that wanders by." "I don't mean now," Theo answers with a grin, "I mean when we get back. Lest of course yah already have a honey. Like that one you were talkin' with before they all left. She was a looker. Kinda rough and not as ladyish for my tastes but looker anyways. You two get it on? Hah...know what I mean." Vhramis shakes his head and looks back into the tub, getting back to carving up the bird with a glum expression leaking through. Theo turns back to looking at the ceiling. He grins again and chuckles to himself with whatever he is thinking. Vhramis doesn't miss Theo's look, and, perhaps to help remove it a bit, adds, "He said something about doom from fire and wind, the mage did. If we moved that sphere. Or if, perhaps, it moved itself. So I hope nothing shakes the foundation of the house." Mission accomplished. Mirth drains away from Theo's face. "Shades," he mutters and shudders, "Why here? I don't git it. What's so special about this place. It's just a step up from a dump." "Was fortunate he founded it here. It's defensible, and we're apparently under the protection of the dragon," Vhramis shrugs slightly. "So long as we don't piss her off in any way...we're golden." "Well I ain't planning on doin' anythin to piss off her ladyship," Theo mutters, "Far as I'm concerned I'll stay as far away as possible." "She's taken it to show up here, at times," Vhramis mutters, shaking his head. "But you were here when she did it." "Yeah well next time. I'll plant my butt in here and let you deal with it sir," Theo mutters. "You're the boss. I ain't no good lest something needs killin'" "Noted," Vhramis nods slightly. "Though she won't really have reason to come back. Not without the Emperor here. I certainly hope, at least." "Glad we got that straight and I hope you're right," Theo murmurs. After a few seconds, "Hey I think I'm gonna try to get some shuteye. Don't worry bout noise I can sleep through a thunderstorm." "Even so, I'll try to be quiet," Vhramis nods his head. "Be well. Until tomorrow." Theo rolls off the bedroll just enough so her can scoot under the blanket. "Night sir," he states and rolls over to face the wall. Category:Logs